Sonnenaufgang
by Nayina
Summary: Oneshot/Slash "Wir sehen uns noch, Potter, darauf kannst du wetten! Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dir" "Ich auch noch lange nicht mit dir, Malfoy, ich freue mich schon auf den Tag, an dem wir uns wieder gegenüber stehen"


Hallo ihr,

da bin ich wieder mit einem neuen Oneshot, der diesmal auch einer bleiben wird (denke ich XD) Meiner Meinung nach ist der Schreibstil diesmal etwas depressiv... was daran liegt, dass ich selbst im Moment etwas depressiv bin (logisch, oder? o.O)...

Am Anfang ist es aus Harrys POV geschrieben, bei den lustigen Zeichen wechselt es dann zu Dracos...

Wie immer gehört alles JKR und ich leihe mir Harry und seinen/meinen Liebling nur aus -hust-

**Sonnenaufgang**

"Wir sehen uns noch, Potter, darauf kannst du wetten! Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dir" hast du zu mir gesagt. Für mich klang es eher wie ein Versprechen, als wie eine Drohung. Aber woher solltest du wissen, dass sich meine Gefühle für dich schon seit einer Weile geändert hatten? Ich habe mich ein halbes Jahr nach unserem nachgeholtem Abschluss von Ginny getrennt. Es lief einfach immer schlechter. Sie hat mir angemerkt, dass etwas los ist und als ich es ihr erklärt habe, hat sie mich verstanden. Mein Gott, diese Frau muss mich wirklich lieben. Sie hat nur traurig gelächelt und gemeint, es sei in Ordnung. Ich weiß, dass es das nicht ist. Ron erzählt mir davon, wie sie nachts aufwacht und weinend bei ihm und Hermine liegt. Wir hatten einen kleinen Streit deswegen. Ron hat mich nicht verstanden, vielleicht tut er es immer noch nicht, aber inzwischen hat er es akzeptiert. Hermine verstand es auf Anhieb. Und jetzt sitze ich hier. Ich habe Godric's Hollow wieder aufgebaut und Ron und Hermine den Grimmauldplatz 12 überlassen. Draußen kann ich Kinder spielen sehen. Nächstes Jahr werden einige von ihnen in das Alter kommen, in dem sie Hogwarts besuchen dürfen. Und mit diesem Gedanken wandern meine Erinnerungen zu unserer ersten Begegnung. Ich frage mich, wie es gewesen wäre, hätte ich deine Freundschaft damals nicht abgelehnt.

Ich warte. Ich weiß nicht genau, was ich erwarten soll. Wirst du eine Eule schicken? Anrufen? Mir per Muggelpost einen Brief schicken? Oder sogar vorbei kommen? Nein, vorbei kommen wirst du sicher nicht. Womöglich meldest du dich gar nicht mehr.

Ich bin jetzt 21 Jahre alt, in einigen Wochen werde ich wieder ein Jahr älter. Ich habe drei Jahre gewartet. Ich habe drei Jahre auf **dich** gewartet.

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange meine Hoffnung noch bleibt. Ich sitze jetzt schon eine Woche in meinem slytheringrünen Sessel am Fenster. Ich bin froh, dass ich Dobby habe. Ohne ihn würde ich mich nicht mal mehr darum kümmern, etwas zu essen.

"Harry Potter, Sir?" macht Dobby jetzt gerade auf sich aufmerksam.

"Ja, Dobby?"

"Es hat geklopft, Sir. Soll ich aufmachen?" Ich schüttele den Kopf auf seine Frage und erhebe mich.

"Ich gehe selber, Dobby. Du könntest einen Tee für unseren Besuch vorbereiten" bitte ich und schließlich stehe ich vor der Tür. Ich lächele, als ich die Tür öffne, aber eigentlich bin ich enttäuscht. Wieder bist es nicht du.

"Hallo Ginny... komm doch rein" sage ich zu der zugegebenermaßen hübschen Frau vor mir.

"Hallo Harry..." Sie lächelt, aber es ist ihr trauriges Lächeln.

"Ich will nicht groß drum herum reden, Harry. Ich habe Draco Malfoy gesehen. Er sitzt in London in der Straße, in der der Tropfende Kessel ist. Harry, er hat nichts mehr. Er hat mich nicht gesehen. Ich dachte, du solltest es wissen" erzählt Ginny, während sie mich ansieht. Sie senkt kurz den Blick, dann sieht sie mich wieder an.

"Ich liebe dich, Harry... bitte vergiss das nicht" wispert sie und dann disappariert sie.

"Dobby? Lass den Tee Tee sein und bring mir bitte meinen Mantel" rufe ich ins Haus. Noch etwas verwirrt nehme ich den Mantel von Dobby entgegen und appariere in die Winkelgasse. Als ich schließlich aus dem Tropfenden Kessel komme, blicke ich mich um. Tatsächlich sitzt ein paar Häuser weiter jemand, in geflickte, alte Decken gehüllt. Ich gehe hin und setze mich zu dir, den ich dich schon an deinem hellen Haar erkannt habe.

Eine Weile bleibt es ruhig, dann höre ich die Stimme, die ich so sehr vermisst habe. Nur die Arroganz ist daraus verschwunden und hat Resignation Platz gemacht. Es tut mir im Herzen weh, dich so zu hören, nicht nur, weil du mich immer noch abzulehnen scheinst.

"Was willst du, Potter?" fauchst du mich schwach an.

"Ich löse dein Versprechen ein, Malfoy" erkläre ich dir.

"Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dir etwas versprochen zu haben" sagst du und starrst in die Ferne.

"Was vielleicht daran liegt, dass es eigentlich eine Drohung war" helfe ich dir auf die Sprünge. Du schüttelst amüsiert den Kopf.

"Nun, wir haben uns wieder gesehen, du weißt jetzt, dass DRraco Malfoy auf der Straße lebt, also geh schon und erzähl es deinen Freunden und der Presse" forderst du mich auf und du klingst nicht mal, als fändest du es schlimm, wenn ich deinen Worten folgen würde. Aber das tue ich nicht. Ich lächele nur.

.oOXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX.oOo.XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXOo.

"Ich auch noch lange nicht mit dir, Malfoy, ich freue mich schon auf den Tag, an dem wir uns wieder gegenüber stehen" hast du auf meine als Drohung getarnte Versprechung geantwortet. Damals wusste ich noch nicht, dass du sie nie als Drohung verstanden hast. Danach ging alles ziemlich schnell. Als ich nach Hause kam, wollte mein Vater, dass ich Pansy heirate und ihm helfe, der nächste dunkle Lord zu werden. Ich habe mich geweigert und das hat mir mehr als einen Crucatius-Fluch eingebracht. Pansy war außer sich. Ich kann froh sein, dass ich dem Todesfluch entgangen bin, bis ich dem Ministerium anonym Informationen über meinen Vater gegeben habe. Er, meine Mutter und Pansy kamen alle nach Askaban. Meine Mutter, diese liebenswerte Mitläuferin, Sklavin meines Vaters, starb schon in der ersten Woche. Mein Vater hielt noch ein Jahr länger durch. Was aus Pansy geworden ist, weiß ich nicht. Bis zu seinem Tod hatte ich das Vermögen meines Vaters verwaltet. Es hielt mich am Leben, denn Arbeit fand ich nicht. Für einen ehemaligen Todesser gibt es keinen ehrenhaften Dienst. Als mein Vater also starb, wurde das Geld an Crabbe und Goyle vererbt, die der Meinung meines Vaters nach würdiger waren, als ich. So stand ich da, mit nichts als meinen Klamotten. Das meiste habe ich verkauft, um eine Weile etwas zu essen zu haben. Seit nunmehr zwei Jahren lebe ich nun auf der Straße und habe mich an dieses unwürdige Leben gewöhnt. Natürlich weiß ich, dass du Auror geworden bist. Auch darüber, dass du Weasley nicht geheiratet hast, gab es einen großen Artikel im Tagesprophoten. Und jetzt sitzt du hier neben mir und das Einzige, was ich denken kann ist "Bitte, geh jetzt nicht wieder. Bleib nur eine Weile bei mir". Und du scheinst meiner stummen Bitte sogar nachzugeben. Denn du lächelst nur, obwohl ich dir gesagt habe, du sollst gehen.

"Komm mit" sagst du und hälst mir deine Hand hin. Misstrauisch sehe ich dich an und dennoch greife ich zögerlich nach deiner Hand. Der Sog, der mich ergreift, kommt mir bekannt vor und ich erkenne, dass wir wohl disappariert sein müssen. Als ich die Augen öffne, sitzen wir in einer gemütlich eingerichteten Küche. Ich lasse deine Hand los und sehe dich vorwurfsvoll an.

"Was soll das, Potter? Wo sind wir hier?" frage ich, doch du lächelst wieder nur. Ich gebe schon fast die Hoffnung auf eine Antwort auf, da erhebst du doch noch deine Stimme.

"In deinem neuen Zuhause, Malfoy" sagst du und ich starre dich verwirrt an.

"Mister Malfoy, Sir?" höre ich eine piepsige Stimme und sehe vor mir Dobby stehen, der mir eine Hose, einen Pullover und eine Robe hinhält. Der Rand der Robe und der Pullover sind slytheringrün, der Rest schwarz. Ich sehe mich um, während ich die Kleidung entgegen nehme. Du scheinst Gefallen an diesem gewissen Grün gefunden zu haben.

"Hast du Slytherin vermisst, Potter?" spotte ich und dein Lächeln verschwindet. Stattdessen siehst du mich ernst an und packst mich an den Schultern.

"Ich habe **dich** vermisst, Draco" sagst du und ich kann dich nur anstarren. Du seufzst scheinbar resignierend und lässt mich los.

"Da vorne ist das Bad. Nimm eine Dusche, rasier dich, zieh die Sachen an... mach, was immer du willst" forderst du mich auf und zeigst auf eine Tür. Ich nehme das Angebot an. Dein Bad ist groß und es tut gut, mal wieder Wasser auf der Haut zu spüren. Ich rasiere mich und schneide meine Haare auf Schulterlänge zurück. Kaum, dass ich so da stehe und meinen sauberen Körper im Spiegel betrachte, meldet sich auch meine Eitelkeit wieder. Ich streife die Klamotten über, die du mir überlassen hast und gehe zurück in die Küche. Du stehst am Herd, Dobby deckt gerade den Tisch für zwei zuende.

"Ich habe Essen gemacht... ich hoffe, du magst Spagetti Bolognese?" Ich kann nur nicken, als du dich mit einem Lächeln zu mir drehst und die beiden Töpfe auf den Tisch stellst. Schweigend essen wir und ich werfe dir immer wieder Blicke zu. Wieso hilfst du mir? Ich komme nicht umhin, mir Gedanken darüber zu machen, dass du auf deine Weise verdammt gut aussiehst.

"Harry?" nuschele ich und du siehst auf mit deinen jadegrünen Augen.

"Warum hilfst du mir?" frage ich und versinke förmlich in deinen Augen. Du beugst dich zu mir, ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. Ich spüre, wie sich mein Herzschlag verschnellert. Du bist nur wenige Zentimeter von mir entfernt.

"Wer weiß..." wisperst du und dann spüre ich plötzlich deine Lippen auf meinen. Erst sehe ich dich schockiert an, aber dann lasse ich mich in die angenehme Wärme fallen. Ich schließe die Augen, doch du löst dich wieder von mir. Irritiert blinzele ich dich an. Wieder lächelst du mich an und diesmal erkenne ich, dass hinter diesem Lächeln mehr liegt, als nur Freundlichkeit. Kann es sein, dass du tatsächlich etwas für mich empfindest? Mich liebst, so wie ich dich liebe?

"Harry?" frage ich wieder. Ich komme mir ein wenig dämlich vor.

"Ja, Draco?" Erwartungsvoll siehst du mich an.

"Weißt du, Harry... ich bin froh, dich nochmal gesehen zu haben" sage ich gerade heraus. Wieder lächelst du, diesmal sogar noch eine Spur glücklicher. Das ermutigt mich. Ich lächele ebenfalls, das erste Mal lächele ich wirklich aus dem Herzen heraus. Plötzlich siehst du traurig aus.

"Das heißt, du willst wieder gehen?" kommt es von dir und deine jadegrünen Augen leuchten hoffnungslos.

"Ich bin ein Malfoy, ich brauche keine Hilfe, Harry" sage ich, obwohl ich das Gegenteil denke. Die Resignation in deinen Augen verletzt mich, deswegen hänge ich die Worte "Es tut mir Leid, Harry" an das Gesagte.

"Wenn es dir Leid tut, dann bleib hier, Draco. Bleib bei mir, bitte... lass mich nicht umsonst drei Jahre gewartet haben" bittest du mich mit flehgenden grünen Augen.

"Warum, Harry? Was willst du von jemandem wie mir?" frage ich dich, ohne dich anzusehen., Ich spüre deine Hand an meinem Kinn, die mich zwingt, dich anzusehen.

"Liebe, Draco... ich will Liebe von dir und ich will dir Liebe geben" erklärst du mir und ich kann wieder nur in deine wunderschönen Augen sehen.

"Und wenn ich das nicht will?" will ich wissen, klinge aber nicht besonders überzeugend. Das ist wohl auch der Grund, warum du mich wieder nur anlächelst. Ich habe schon beschlossen, dass ich dieses Lächeln liebe und immer in Erinnerung behalten werde. Als ich nichts weiter sage, glaubst du wohl, doch antworten zu müssen.

"Dann akzeptiere ich das. Aber deine Augen verraten dich, Draco" Ich stehe auf. Ich weiß nicht., wo ich hin will, aber ich gehe einfach durch die nächste Tür. Ich lande in einem slytheringrünem Schlafzimmer.

"Harry... ist hier alles grün?"frage ich und erhalte von dir eine objektive Bestätigung. Ich bin erstaunt und muss plötzlich gähnen.

"Willst du dich hinlegen?" Überrascht sehe ich dich an und nicke langsam. Dobby hält mir kurz darauf einen grünen Schlafanzug hin.

"Schlaf gut, Draco" murmelst du und ich lächel.

"Willst du nicht schlafen? Es ist schon spät" stelle ich fest.

"Ich nehme die Couch" erklärst du mir, doch diesmal schüttel ich den Kopf.

"Komm schon, das Bett ist groß genug für zwei" sage ich. Dein Blick sagt mir, dass das das Letzte war, mit dem du gerechnet hast. Jedoch nimmst du dir schweigend ebenfalls einen Schlafanzug und verschwindest kurz ins Bad. Als du zurück kommst, liege ich schon umgezogen in dem Bett. Du musst wohl denken, dass ich schon schlafe, denn du rückst näher an mich ran, als du dich ins Bett legst, als ich es eigentlich von dir erwartet hatte. Ich atme zischend ein, als du sogar einen Arm um mich legst. Dich stört das nicht und schon bald höre ich, dass dein Atem ruhiger wird. Kurz darauf bin auch ich eingeschlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen wache ich auf und das erste, was ich spüre, ist dein Arm auf meiner Brust. Ich brauche Zeit zum Nachdenken, also schiebe ich deinen Arm vorsichtig von mir herunter und stehe auf. Es ist noch dunkel, also muss es noch früh sein. Ich setze mich auf die Wiese in dem Garten, den ich hinter einer Tür gefunden habe. Ich schaue für unbestimmte Zeit auf den kleinen Teich. Dann höre ich Schritte, doch ich bewege mich nicht. Ich sehe aus den Augenwinkeln, wie du neben mir Platz nimmst. Ich drehe den Kopf zu dir und meine grauen Augen treffen auf deine jadegrünen. Oder sollte ich sagen, slytheringrün? Wir lächeln uns an. Gleichzeitig greifen wir nach der Hand des anderen. Wir rücken näher zusammen, ich lege meinen Arm um dich und du kuschelst dich an mich. Wir brauchen keine Worte. Noch nicht. Vielleicht werden wir später darüber reden, wie es dazu kam. Vielleicht werden wir später auch wieder aufstehen und reingehen. Vielleicht werden wir eines Tages das Haus auch wieder verlassen. Aber wir wissen beide, dass wir jeden Morgen nebeneinander aufwachen werden. Wir wissen beide, dass wir noch oft gemeinsam essen werden. Und wir wissen beide, dass wir jeden Abend zusammen in das Bett mit den grünen Samtdecken steigen werden.

Vor uns geht die Sonne auf und wirft ihr Licht auf den Garten.

Der erste Tag des Glückes beginnt.


End file.
